Destiny
by Ashurita
Summary: There is something strange happening to both Leon and Count D. Could a pet be behind all this?   A Leon x D fic.


**NOTES & SPOILER WARNING:** This is based 3 years after the end of Book 10. I originally made this fanfic (now a long while back... years, even, so it's very old) for my friend to make a doujinshi out of it, hence why it might seem like it cuts off for commercial in parts... This fic contains spoilers on the end of PSoH series, is probably OOC, and ignores major plot points/characters.

**"DESTINY"**

A thin linen courtain moved softly, it's border gently being pushed into the room and up by the soft breeze that went in through the window. The wind seemed to whisper as it made it's way in the world.

"It is time... Count D"

The Count shifted slightly in his luxurious bed, his eyes opening and glancing around the room. The pets that had fallen asleep around him did not seem to have heard that whisper.

"Do not fight it... Nothings stops you now... no one"

The whisper seemed to fade with the wind, those being it's last words. D blinked from his bed, sitting up, standing carefully enough not to wake his pets. He walked over to the window and glanced out for a moment before closing it. The window wasn't open when he'd gone into the room...

Leon cracked his neck and sighed. It was a slow afternoon, slow on action at least, though he had a pile of delayed paperwork to do. The first days after D had dissappeared Leon had forgotten about his job completly, frantically looking for the Count by any means. A year later he'd lost all hopes, and had neglected his work for a few months, piling it up, much like right now.

But he couldn't help it. He thought he'd gotten over it, yet during the past month he had started to have this strange dreams. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before because of them. He kept waking up and finding himself... empty.

The detective was shaken out of his silent musings as Jill plopped a folder into his desk. He raised a brow and glanced up. "What is this?" he asked rather annoyedly.

Jill smirked "Oh it's just a case... I thought you may want to give it a glance... "

Leon snorted slightly "I told you I'm not going to take one of your cases" he said pushing the folder away "I have paperwork to do"

"Oh please" Jill smiled and pushed the folder to him again "How about a trade? I'll do your paperwork... besides I just know you'll be interested in this"

The blonde's brow rose slightly as he took the folder "This better be good" he mumbled and opened it, reading through the facts and pulling a picture of the crime scene. His eyes widened slightly at it. A man and a bird had been murdered. It sounded... so familiar. His eyes moved to read the facts more throughly.

Location: CHINATOWN

He practically threw the pile of belated paperwork as he stood, grasped at his car keys and, folder in hand, darted out to his car.

Jill blinked, not having time to say anything to him.

It didn't took him much time to get to chinatown, less yet considering he was driving as a maniac. He turned on a street and stopped the car, glancing over the sidewalk: The petshop. Count D's Pet Shop. And there was a woman coming out of it!

"HAH!" he knew he had recogniced the case when he'd seen it.

Getting out from his car, he walked down the steps towards the petshop. A random thought crossed his mind as he did... he had no sweet treat for the count. He stopped in the stairs for a moment and then shook his head. No. He wasn't sure yet it was the Count who was back. After what he'd seen it could be... god... it could be anything.

He opened the door and walked in, hesitating for a moment if to call out for the Count. The place was awfully quiet, and darker than usual.

In the dim light, and not really looking where he was going, he stumbled with something, realizing it had been Tet-chan when the small creature bit on his leg.

"Agh! Damn!" He cursed as he pushed Tetsu off.

"Detective! Language" A figure with a familiar scolding voice said as it moved the curtain that kept him from sight.

Leon glanced over, a mix between being and not being surprised at seeing it was actually D who stood before him.

The Count blinked at Leon's strange face and smiled softly "Why Detective, you look as if you had seen a ghos-"

Though his soft voice was interrupted by Leon's louder one "You! I should... lock you up in jail!"

The Count's eyes widened slightly, though he quickly smiled in his usual cryptic way "Ah, what could I have possibly done now my dear Detective? I am sure whatever it is I can not be held responsible off" he tittered slightly "I have only got back last night... and I didn't opened until today. Tea?"

Leon's brow furrowed in confussion for a moment though he nodded at his offering. "speaking of being back... "

"Lets discuss it over the tea" D said walking over and pushing him gently onto the sofa, offering him a seductive smile before dissapearing behind a curtain to get the promised tea.

Leon leaned back on the sofa a he sipped at his tea "So?"

D glanced over and smiled as he took a strawberry from the pie and ate it in his usual delicated way. "'so' what, Detective?"

The blonde pressed his lips thoghether and motioned vaguely at the folder he'd left over the small table "Looks familiar?"

D took it and raised one of his thin brows slightly as he looked it over to please his detective. "Have I not told you already Detective?" he placed the folder back down and reached for his cup of tea, sipping at it for a moment as he savoured the silence between them. He could feel the tension in the room.

"I will not stay for long" D finally spoke again, breaking the silence "I am merely looking after the shop untill my grandfather comes"

Leon seemed a bit disturbed at the though of him leaving again, yet said nothing about it "Weren't you doing the same last time?" he asked with a smirk

D smiled cryptically again "Indeed, but this time, it is different"

"Where will you go?" Leon asked casually "Or will you randomly dissappear like last time?" his voice had a hint of recrimination to it.

"Are you done, Detective?" D asked, not really liking to have been reminded of that "I do not mean to impose myself, but I am tired after my journey and wish to rest."

"Sure D" Leon said and glanced around for a moment before setting his tea cup down and standing "I guess I will come back soon... " he blushed ever so slightly and walked out as D just watched him leave.

Again that night, the count could not rest as he would have liked. The voice kept whispering at him. He had thought that if he followed what it said, it will stop, fade away in the same way it had appeared. That had been the main reason for which he'd came back. Yet, since the night he'd arrived, the whispering had only became stronger, more cryptic, more insistent. It spoke about desires, about hopes...

If he didn't knew any better he would think it was his own voice, but he was sure it was not. It was more of a female voice. One he did not recogniced, and that picked his curiosity.

He got up once again and headed off to prepare some tea for himself. It would be another sleepless night.

For a moment he thought he felt something, a precense... the air seemed thiner. He turned, tilting his head slightly and narrowing his eyes as if trying to see something that was not there. The words flowed from his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Who are you?"

Yet, there was no answer. Only silence, and random sounds, usual to his petshop. With a raised brow, he sighed and turned again, pouring the tea.

It had been two days since Leon had neglected visiting the petshop. The blonde detective had been busy with another case, yet, on the afternoon of that day he had forced some free time on his schedule by, once more, leaving his paperwork aside.

With a wide grin on his face he drove by to get the count a sweet treat and then headed to the pet shop. It was still early in the afternoon, so he found it strange when, upon arriving at the pet shop's door, he found a small sign that read 'CLOSED'. He dismissed that and slammed the door open "Count?"

D winced from the couch and blinked. He'd fallen asleep. It had been a good thing he'd put the closed sign outside, but apparently, that hadn't stopped his detective. He glanced over at the door as he stood, angry at being wakened like that, specially considering he had an unusual headache "Detective! Please! Do you know not the meaning of the sign?"

Leon blinked and sighed... well, at least he hadn't been punched at like that one time... "I'm sorry" he said in a slightly ashamed tone, though quickly let the issue drop by motioning at the door "You closed early. Something wrong?"

D sighed and brushed the small wrinkles out of his cheongsam "Nothing is wrong. I simply felt exhausted and wished to rest"

"Exhausted, eh?" Leon's brow rose slightly "You seem to have been feeling like that a lot lately... "

"It is to be expected after a journey" D said as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yeah I'm sure, the first day maybe, but three days later?"

D scowled slightly "Detective please-"

"I'm just saying you may be ill, have you... seen a doctor or something?" Leon interrupted

D raised a brow, then smiled his usual "Detective" he started more gently "Is that your way of saying you are worried about me?"

"Ye-NO! I mean... " Leon started to blush slightly though remembering the box with the cake he had in his hand he held it up and towards the Count "for you"

D's face brightened as he recogniced the wrapping, his eyes widening slightly "Oh! Is that-?" he said and smiled more as Leon nodded before he could end his sentence. Taking the box, he smiled widely and got back to his usual composure. "Let us have some tea, Detective" he almost purred and without waiting for an answer went to get the tea.

Leon glanced around, noticing finally that the pets D usually had around... wheren't there. He dismissed that, enjoying that he was alone, and glanced up as he saw D coming back out with a tray and placing it down on the table. The cake Leon had brought was already cut and placed neatly on a plate. D poured the tea and handed Leon his cup before taking his and sitting.

"Where's all the little fleaba-Pets you have... ?"

"On the back, detective" D said simply and sipped at his tea before placing it down to center on the dessert.

Leon nodded and kept quiet, not really sure on what to say, he observed the Count eat his cake. D was so... delicated. He swallowed hard and glanced away as he realized he'd been... well, leering.

The blonde's eyes slowly returned to the kami to see his mismatched gaze glancing back at him curiously.

"Are you feeling well, Detective?" D asked in a teasing tone "Your cheeks have become a bit red"

Leon winced inwardly "Heat" he blurted out "It's so hot today... " he found that would be a good chance to hook back with the previous conversation and took it "... maybe it's that, you know... why you are feeling so tired"

D looked pensive for a moment "Yes... it may be that; Detective" he smiled a bit and finished his plate of cake, glad he did not had to find an excuse for his behaviour.

"Well... " Leon stood, making D snap back to reality once again "I should go, you be careful Count" he said and with a small wave started off.

D smiled slightly "I will Detective... I will"

Leon's eyes opened at a small noise in his room. He heard the small noise again. It sounded like someone was in his apartment.

He quickly got up and grasped at his gun. Throwing some pants on, he walked quietly, checking all over his house. There was absolutely nothing... but he heard the sound again, outside his apartment.

He opened the door and glanced out. Seeing a shadow pass by way too fast, he ran after it.

D frowned as he stormed down his pet shop, following after the mysterious voice, his hand grasping at the collar of his night robe. "Who are you?" he demanded, speaking to the darkness, to the disimbodied voice. He could feel it was there somewhere, he just couldn't place where. "Why do you not speak your name?" he asked again as his free hand pushed a curtain open to find only the solitude of the pet shop.

Tet-chan and a few other pets that had been awakened glanced at eachother worriedly, though remained where they were, not wanting to anger the Count more by questioning him.

A shadow passed by in front of the Count, who darted immediately after it.

Leon frowned as he glanced out of his car. He was wearing nothing but his jeans, he even was barefooted, but he'd followed the shadow all the way to chinatown, and into the petshop. He got off his car and walked over, knocking on the door "Count! Open up!"

The knocking on the door made the Count frown slightly. He glanced off where the shadow had gone off through and back towards the door and with a sigh decided for attending the insisting knocking.

He fixed his night robe more fittingly around his slim figure and went over to open the pet shop's door. He really hadn't expected to see Leon at that moment, despite the blonde's loud screaming that should have given him away, but there he was... scantly clad.

"Detective" he said in a surprised tone as the blonde pushed him aside and went in, gun in hand.

"Where is it?"

D blinked, truthfully confused "Where's what Detect-?"

"I saw it! I saw it coming in here!" Leon insisted as D blinked. The kami placed a hand gently over the blonde's to make him lower his gun.

"Detective please- I truly do not know what you are talking about... "

Leon blinked, realizing how blunt he'd been... and how scantly dressed... and how D's hand was on his own... and put his gun down "A shadow" he said more calmly, a small blush playing on his cheeks again "It was in my apartment, and I followed it all the way here. Where are you hiding it?"

"I am not hiding anything Detective" D said a bit upset that he may think that "I have also seen something sneak into my shop. I was going after it... "

"Where?" Leon asked

D hesitated for a moment before walking him to one of the corridors, showing him the room in which he'd seen the shadow go in.

Leon opened the door. The room apparently had once held a pet, yet it was now empty, and there where no windows nor any of the sort so the shadow couldn't have escaped... unless of course it would now be in another part of the petshop.

Just in case, Leon checked all over the room as D glanced at him from the threshold.

"I belive whatever it was is now gone, Detective" D said calmly. His brow furrowing slightly as he heard a small buzzing noise. He took a hand to his forehead and rubbed his temple slightly, feeling that headache from the other day coming up again, mixed with a slight dizziness.

He didn't realized when Leon had came up to him and asked if he was feeling alright. The Count blinked and glanced up, Leon's words slurry in his ears.

"What?" D asked weakly, a second later his legs gave in and he fell, fainting.

Leon managed to catch him before he could hit the ground and frowned, shaking him slightly "Count. Count? D?"

The kami's eyes opened slightly as he felt a nuzzle on his hand, a hushing, Leon's voice shooing... probably one of the pets off from the bed.

The blonde detective glanced over as he saw the movement and leaned in slightly "D? Are you alright?"

D blinked and took a hand to his head, taking in a deep breath before answering "I... I do belive so... " he whispered.

Leon sighed "That was some fright you gave me... I was about to call in a doctor"

"That will not be necessary" D said as he sat up.

"You sure you're allright as to get up?" Leon asked as he sat in the bed

"Yes" D smiled weakly and glanced at the detective again. However this time his eyes where observing the blonde's body more attently.

Leon remembered once more he was wearing nothing more than some jeans and sighed, starting to get up "I guess everything's fine now... I'll leave you to rest Count"

D's slender fingers wrapped around the detective's wrist to stop him from leaving. "Wait, Le-Detective... "

He glanced over and blinked, feeling unusually nervous all of a sudden "Yeah?"

The kami's mind acted up quickly, finding an excuse for stopping the detective like that "What if that person is still into the pet shop?" he asked.

Leon opened his mouth and closed it, having nothing to say, at this point he really thought the Count could take good care of himself, yet he still felt this urge to protect him and well, the idea of staying at his side wasn't all that bad. He shook those thoughts off. He could not be thinking that.

"Yeah" Leon said with a nod "you're right... and with you fainting and all... "

D smiled slightly and slowly let go of him "I will get you some more clothing, Detective" he said as he glanced at him for another moment before standing and walking over to get Leon a night robe much like the one he was dressing.

Ten minutes later both men where sitting on the sofa, sipping at some tea as neither of them wanted to head back to sleep, wanting to stay up in case the shadow would appear again. The silence among them grew, as none seemed to have anything to say.

Finally, Leon broke the silence with an unexpected question.

"So... why did you came back?" he seemed to hesitate for a moment before adding "... why did you left on the first place?"

D scowled slightly as he glanced at his tea. The tea had never appeared as hypnotizing to him as in this moment, as he searched for something to say that could excuse himself from this talk. But as witty as he usually was, this time nothing came up.

Leon found it strange that the Count would not answer right away and leaned in a bit "D?" he asked worriedly, a hand already on his way to touch the Count, but D shook his head slightly, leaning back and away from Leon's reach.

"It is complicated, Detective"

Leon frowned a bit more, though shrugged, playing tough and leaning back too "We have the rest of the night, right? I'm listening"

D glanced up, unable to get his usual smile up, unable to speak, either the truth or a lie. He hesitated for a moment though finally managed an excuse, putting up a serious face, he spoke calmly "Detective, I do not wish to speak of such matter, it is a very personal reason that is still unresolved, and for the same I will go away when my grandfather arrives"

Leon's brow twitched visibly. Yet he kept quiet and just sipped at his tea.

"You are not doing a good job... " the female-sounding voice murmured.

D's eyes widened slightly and he stopped drinking his tea, glancing at Leon. The detective blinked at him, giving him a questioning look.

"Did you not hear that?" D inquired.

Leon shook his head "Hear what?"

"Shall I make you see again?" the voice insisted

D's ears started to buzz again and he put the tea cup down, standing "Nothing... Excuse me" he said to Leon and walked away, into the back of the shop and through the pet shop's corridors.

Leon stood to follow, though lost him after the first door. Where could he had gone... ?

D went to the room the shadow had entered in before and locked the door behind him, his ears still buzzing annoyingly, but in the same way it had started, it ended. "What is it that I am not doing right?" he asked, his voice sounded a bit angry "Explain it to me, because I truly do not know"

Again, the shadow appeared crossing fast in front of him. D turned, glancing at the female-like figure that was sitting on a chair, her voice was without any doubt, the same D had heard before. She was a Phoenix. "I had heard better of you Count... " she gave him a cocky grin "Still, I was sent here to help you, it is my duty, to make sure your heart's true desire becomes a reality"

"My heart's... ?" D looked a bit confused "Who sent you?"

The phoenix twirled her long hair on one of her slender fingers, glancing away "Does it really matters, Count?" her lips curved a bit more into a smile "it is a very interesting thing... this feelings you emanate. Eitherway-" she continued, not allowing the Count to talk "He's finding his way here. Will you be able to do things right by yourself this time? Or should I intervene more?"

With a small movement of her hand D started to hear the buzzing sound again. He covered one of his ears with a hand "An interesting trick indeed... " he said "Although perhaps I could do things better if I actually knew what is there to do"

"Oh but you know it" the phoenix said and smiled, another flick of her fingers made the buzzing get louder in the Count's ears. The phoenix tittered slightly and dissapeared. "You know it... "

Leon knocked on the door, calling for the Count. He had been doing that for a few now, and was starting to lose his patience. He moved back a bit and threw himself against the door, forcing it open on the first attempt, he stumbled a bit and quickly regained his balance. A brief glance at the room and he had already darted towards the Count, who was kneeling near the center of it, obviously in pain.

"Count, what happened? Are you okay?" Leon asked worriedly.

D grasped at the detective's night robe and pulled him closer, leaning into him for comfort "I will... be fine" he said weakly, trying to dismiss the pain and dizziness "I just... need a second" if only he could think... understand... know what was it that he really wanted...

Leon frowned slightly and not really sure on what to do, held him close. "Anything you need?Anything I can do?"

D smiled weakly "No... Do not worry, Detective" he straightened up a bit, but kept his hold on Leon.

This obviously wouldn't end until he did... something. He pondered silently, the dizzines was distracting but he had to think. The only things he had wished for, before he took the painful decision of leaving... was to be able to create a bond with humans.

Could it be that... ? That the phoenix would be trying to make him see he could create such bond?

Leon frowned slightly, more worried than before as he glanced down and saw the Count's grief in his eyes. A small shiver ran up his spine and before he could think about it the words came out of his mouth, just as if someone had forced them out with a soothing tone unusual to him "Why did you left?"

D answered without much thinking this time, he needed to get that weight off him, even though it was hard to explain, to say "Do you not realize... what I am... what I feel... for your kind" for him "... such thing I... I can never... "

D's hands clutch at the detective's night robe as he preactically threw himself at his arms again, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

Leon frowned slightly and held him closely, trying to get the exact meaning of the words he'd said. His hand moved to D's head and tangled in his silky hair, holding him gently. Caressing soothingly. "D... " he started before realizing he had no idea on what to say, but D's words where somehow starting to form a meaning in the back of his mind.

The hand in his hair moved to D's face as he gently pulled him a bit away and made the Count lift his gaze to meet his own. Leon moved quickly, not giving neither of them time to think, and planted a kis over D's soft lips.

They where indeed soft lips. Softer than he could have imagined.

They moved with the same passion as his', yet in a more delicated way.

"Leon... "

Their lips parted barely. Slightly ragged breath against the other's.

"... I can not... I should not-"

But... if Leon had broken that barrier of his, if he was kissing a man... if he was kissing him... why could he not do the same? D thought.

His hands slid from the clothing to wrap his arms around the detective.

"Oh Leon... "

It took a moment for the count to realize the headache and dizziness had left him. Yet he dismissed that quickly, feeling Leon's breath still so close to his. Without giving it another thought, he leaned in for a second kiss.

Sun light filtered through the window, making the count shift in his bed. It was a rather hot day, as it had been since he got back there. His slender, naked figure was covered only by a thin sheet, carelessly laid across his hips and part of his flat stomach.

He opened his eyes. His mismatched gaze falling over the sleeping figure next to him. He smiled softly, leaning to the man in his bed. A blonde man. His blonde man.

D's lips brushed over the skin on his shoulder, kissing there gently.

"Leon"

The detective shivered at the feeling and stirred a bit, mumbling something under his breath, still deeply asleep.

D giggled. His detective was so cute when he slept. "Leon... " he whispered to his ear, playfully nibbling on his earlobe "... you have work today, Leon"

The detective wrinkled his nose slightly and opened his eyes. Blushing a bit as he realized about... well... all that had happened the night before. He didn't regretted anything of it- but it still took a bit of him to accept he'd fallen in love with... a man.

The blonde smiled lazily and wrapped his arms around the count, pulling him down.

"Maybe I'll call in sick... " he mumbled, smirking.

D's eyes widened slightly and he smiled, holding in a giggle "Detective!" he said as scoldingly as he could, then wiggled out of his hold "Please... you must go to work... and so must I"

Leon buffed and sat up, stretching and quickly getting up to get his pants... he needed to drop by his apartment and get some clothing... and maybe it'll be wise to let a pair of clothings at D's too, just in case...

D had also gotten up to dress, he was buttoning his cheongsam as he felt Leon's arms wrap around his waist. He smiled softly.

"I'll come by in the afternoon... " he murmured to D's ear.

The count smiled a bit more and took a hand up to caress his Detective's cheek "I will be waiting, Detective"

Leon kissed his neck and then walked over to the room's door.

D turned to him "Oh and... Detective" he said seductively, then tittered, adding jokingly "please shave"

Leon buffed and left the room.

The Count finished fixing his cheongsam and walked down to the room where the Phoenix had appeared.

"Are you still here?" he asked softly, glancing around and turning to the chair of the other day as the Phoenix reappeared there.

She smiled softly "It was about time... "

"May I know who sent you?" he asked, more kindly than the other night "Will you tell me now?"

A small figure appeared flying through the room and flew a bit around the Phoenix before transforming itself into his human appareance.

D blinked as he watched him "Grandfather?... Was it you?"

Sofu D nodded slightly. "I thought you deserved a chance... you were so sad while you where not here"

D smiled softly "Thank you, grandfather" he glanced at the phoenix "And thank you too... " though they could have choosen a less painful and intriguing way to make him see things.

Sofu D seemed to read his mind as he quickly said "If I had done this anyother way you wouldn't have listened"

"That is true" he smiled softly "Thank you."


End file.
